


Not Myself Tonight

by Startedwith1Whisper



Category: Backstrom (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startedwith1Whisper/pseuds/Startedwith1Whisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to 1.5 Bogeyman. Title comes from the Christina Aguilera song.<br/>After the Talia Lennox case, the way Backstrom treated Amber is still sticking in Gravely's craw, and she confronts him about it while she's supposed to be driving him home. He kisses her to try to shut her up, and hate sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Myself Tonight

Frustrated as hell by her boss’ nonexistent people skills and no longer willing to just sit there and take it like she has been, Gravely smacks her steering wheel. “Did you have to be so hard on Amber back at the school?! No matter what mistakes she’s made, she’s a teenage girl whose friend went missing!”

Backstrom rolls his eyes. “Please, she was carrying drugs! I knew she knew something and I wanted to get it out of her in the quickest way possible. How could you have possibly done any better?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe I could’ve actually made a connection with her, made her feel comfortable with me so she’d talk?”

“Look at you and your naïveté. God, I wish for once you’d just shut the fuck up!” Backstrom forces this particular wish on her by pulling her into a fierce kiss.Gravely resists at first, repelled by his position of authority, his dickish nature, the alcohol on his breath, his general Backstromness. She’s always liked forceful kissers, though, and if she lets herself think about it (which she’d rather not) his technique seems to be pretty good. _Why, universe?!_ she thinks, and despite her better judgment she kisses back with a moan she barely recognizes as hers.

He pushes his tongue into her mouth and draws random patterns on her gums while biting at her lower lip. She can’t hold back a gasp as he grips her breasts and scrapes his thumbs over her nipples. His hands slide roughly further down her torso, stopping just above her pussy and driving her wild. She moans again, arching further into him and clutching at the sides of her seat.

Not recognizing the new sexpert version of her misanthropic boss or the horny teenage girl he’s turned her into, Gravely suddenly comes to her senses and pulls away. “Wait, we shouldn’t be doing this. Besides the incredibly problematic boss/employee dynamic, we fucking hate each other!”

Backstrom smirks. “Do we fucking hate each other, or are we hating each other and about to fuck?”

She smacks the wheel again. “What?! Get to the point, Backstrom!”

“Well, I was thinking we could fall into hate sex-it’s one of the few deplorable things I haven’t done yet.”

He’s been playing characteristically dirty, sliding his hand up Gravely’s leg to her thigh during this sentence. As he presses his thumb against her already soaking pussy, a second wave of moisture hits it and she fights down another moan. “Let’s go to my place-we’re like five minutes away right now. Yours wouldn’t be a good idea anyway-you live on a houseboat and I get seasick.” She wipes her mouth on the back of her hand and drives to her building as quickly as legally possible so he doesn’t have to give her a ticket-that’d be such a moodkiller.

 

Backstrom pushes Gravely facefirst against her apartment door, jabbing his erection against her pussy through their pants. “If we’re really gonna go through with this, maybe we should know each other’s first names,” he hisses into her ear. “Not out of any sort of affection or anything-it’s just God knows I’ll get sick of saying ‘Gravely’ ad nauseum.”

Her hand shakes as she unlocks the door, but she still manages to spit out “Well, **Everett** , if you’d bother to read my personnel form, you’d know mine’s Nicole.”

“Wait, how the hell do you know mine?”

“As I’ve already hinted at, I actually give a damn and read the personnel files of the people I’m assigned to work with.” She slams the door shut behind her, slips out of her shoes and jacket and pulls his hat off. “OK, let’s get to it. I’m not sure I can wait much longer to be disappointed.”

“Touché, Nicole,” he growls, kissing her like a man possessed and nearly popping her shirt buttons in his haste to get the offending garment off.She walks him into the bedroom until his legs hit the bed, panting into his mouth as they crawl up its surface. Their clothes trace their path-fuck breadcrumbs. Her skilled little hands have him stripped down and are pumping his cock, and he hasn’t gotten her panties off yet. She pushes her hand down to the base and twists it, her mouth picking up the slack. “Fuck, yes, **Nicole.** ” The overwhelming pleasure makes his vision start to narrow- _too soon!_

He flips them, shoves her panties off, and applies his tongue and fingers to her flooded pussy, trying to give her a taste of her own medicine. Her hips cant up, further into his mouth. She thinks she hears a rip through the blood pounding in her ears. Not that she cares, what with the way his work takes her breath-it’s just a fleeting curiosity between waves of sensation. “Everett, did you tear th-those off me? Ugh, oh, **fuck.** Never m-mind, it’s OK. I never- **ah!** -never liked that pair anyway-j-just k-keep going, **please.** ”

He pulls his mouth away so he can smirk down at her, and she takes advantage of this pause and pushes them both on one side-her left, his right. She fumbles around in her nightstand, finally coming up with a condom.

“Really?”

She snorts. “Hey, hey, hey-neither one of us wants a hate sex baby! You have a choice-you can either put this on or put your clothes back on and leave.” He nods, letting her roll the condom onto him.

She slides up the bed and takes him in to the hilt, rolling her hips. He groans at the slick tightness of her pussy and the friction as she picks up speed. “Fuck. Oh fuck, **Nic** , why didn’t we try this before?” “How the fuck am I supposed to **know?** It’s not like there’s some sort of-oh my **God** -formula for the p-perfect point when hatred turns to h-hate sex.” “Uh-I could probably c-come up with one.” “You give y-yourself way too much credit. Oh, and v-very funny, saying ‘come’ in the m-middle of the deed.”

She scratches at his arms as his thrusts match up with hers. “F-fuck, don’t just lie there, touch something or I’ll go crazy!” He brings his right hand down, finding her clit. “Oh, **right** there!” She pumps her hips faster, slamming against him. “Fuck, Everett, I’m-I’m close.” He grabs her shoulder, thrusts three hard times, and buries his face into the mattress so she can’t see his o-face-some sort of weird Backstrom control issue he’s hidden deep in the back of his brain. She slams down on him once more and comes with a growl.

 

Once they’ve both caught their breath, Gravely pushes Backstrom out of bed. “You know, this was really hot but I still don't like you.”

He rolls his eyes again but throws away the condom and gets dressed anyway. “Well, Gravely, I don't like you either-you’re way too much of a goody two-shoes.”

“And you're a monster,” she parries back.

“Awesome. I have to admit, though, we do work well together.”

“Yin and yang, I guess.”

Backstrom snorts. “Yeah, if you believe in that crap.”

“OK, balance, whatever. Look, we both think the other does a good job and we can work together and respect each other without liking each other, so I'll keep trying to civilize you even though I know I'll probably be dodging pig dung by the time I see any success.”

“And I'll keep dragging you kicking and screaming off your moral high ground.”

“I expect no less.”

“Well, this was fun. Never again, though-once is more than enough for the both of us.”

Despite genuinely sharing both parts of this opinion, Gravely raises her eyebrows. “Yeah, yeah, now get the hell out of my apartment.”

Backstrom fakes a gasp and raises his eyebrows back. “Oh, so mean. I think I love you.”

Gravely’s voice is firm as she says “See you at **work,** Backstrom!” He has the good sense to leave then and avoid a possible pillow to the face.

 

On Monday the team's very confused by the suddenly cordial but still highly snarky relationship between Backstrom and Gravely. They don't care enough to ask what’s going on, though-if you work with Everett Backstrom, you take any little bit of peace you can.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is most likely horrible, due to it being a late-night rush job, but please don't be a Backstrom-keep any criticism constructive!


End file.
